1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic toys and, particularly, to an electronic toy having wheels.
2. Description of Related Art
Most motor driven toy cars usually have wheels that are driven synchronously, as such, maneuvering of the toy is difficult. To solve this problem, each wheel can be independently driven by a corresponding motor. However, the cost of the electronic toy would be greatly increased.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic toy which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.